


El cariño y el afecto

by sunflow3rs



Series: Amanece, que no es poco [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Bokuto es cariñoso las veinticuatro horas del día, mientras que Tsukishima, por otro lado, solo lo es cuando duerme.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Amanece, que no es poco [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702486
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	El cariño y el afecto

Tsukishima tiene a Bokuto pegado a su cuerpo como un chicle en la suela del zapato. Uno de sus grandes bíceps rodea su torso impidiendo que pudiese escaparse, y aun estando dormido, sin ejercer ninguna fuerza, el rubio se siente enjaulado y aprisionado. Suspira, dándose por vencido si ni siquiera intentarlo, seguro de que no podrá luchar contra los instintos de su adormilado novio. 

Todas las mañanas son así. Al menos en las que Bokuto no se levanta a las seis de la mañana para correr como un demente alrededor de la manzana en la que viven. El chico se aferra al cuerpo de su novio mientras duermen como si temiese que al día siguiente cuando abriese los ojos, él no esté a su lado. A Tsukishima le parece una estupidez porque es imposible que eso ocurra, y además, cree que en una de estas noches Bokuto no controlará su fuerza y conseguirá aplastarlo. 

Pero, ah, no le disgusta. No puede negar que la calidez que se instala en su pecho cuando siente los brazos de Bokuto caminar con delicadeza por su costado, es sumamente satisfactoria. Las manos del chico siempre caen cerca de su cara y la fragancia de su champú entra en sus fosas nasales como el olor de su comida favorita. Y luego está el que la boca de Bokuto quede perfectamente encajada en la parte posterior de su oreja, su aliento cálido choca con su piel fría y le es inevitable estremecerse. Su respiración después se vuelve pesada anunciando que, finalmente, ha caído dormido, y el cuerpo se relaja a su lado. 

A Tsukishima esto todavía le producen latigazos que se mueven a toda velocidad en su cuerpo hasta asentarse en su bajo vientre. Aunque con el paso del tiempo ha conseguido acostumbrarse a ese nerviosismo estúpido que siempre ha sentido cuando está cerca de Bokuto. 

Entonces, en mañanas como estas, no abre los ojos cuando la alarma de su teléfono suena, sino que se limita a alzar su mano y apagar a tientas el aparato. Los suaves ronquidos de Bokuto en su oreja le afirman que el chico no se ha enterado de nada, así que Tsukishima no se preocupa. Se mueve bajo los brazos del chico, pegándose un poco más a su pecho si es que esto es posible, aprovechando todo el calor que el tibio cuerpo de Bokuto le permita. 

Todavía tienen tiempo antes de que se vean obligados a comenzar el día. La alarma de Tsukishima siempre suena una hora antes de lo que debería y, aunque nunca lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, lo hace de este modo para poder disfrutar de la sujeción de su novio. 

Sonríe un poco, llevando sus propias manos a las de Bokuto y entrelazando sus dedos. Luego, arrastra con pereza su unión hasta su boca y deja un pequeño y sencillo beso en la muñeca contraria. Tiene que aprovechar que Bokuto aún está dormido y que, por lo tanto, no comenzará a alucinar ante esas demostraciones gratuitas de cariño y afecto por parte de su novio. 

Tsukishima está tan ocupado pensando en lo que tiene qué hacer durante el día, todavía con los ojos cerrados y las manos de Bokuto cerca de su boca, que no se da cuenta de que la respiración del chico se para por algunos segundos para después retomar en normalidad, anunciando que ya está despierto. Por lo tanto, el beso seco que deja detrás de su oreja le toma de imprevisto. Su piel se eriza luciendo como el de una gallina desplumada y aprieta el agarre en su mano por puro y sencillo instinto. 

—Buenos días —saluda Bokuto. Su voz sale en un susurro agrietado, más ronco de lo que suele hablar, y reparte un par de besos nuevos en el mismo lugar. Ha pasado su lengua por encima de la piel cortada de sus labios y ahora deja manchas húmedas sobre la pálida piel de Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima gruñe a modo de saludo e inclina la cabeza hacia delante. Ahora las manos de Bokuto tocan su frente, pero al menos tiene más superficie libre en su nuca esperando por ser besada. 

—¿Hoy vas a venir a cenar? —Pregunta el rubio cuando pierde la cuenta de cuántos besos ha dejado ya su novio en él. Bokuto tararea pensativo, imaginando una agenda en la que tiene apuntado todos sus entrenamientos de vóley y otros deberes extraoficiales. Sus brazos se aprietan en Tsukki y hace un pequeño ruido afirmativo. —Bien. 

A Tsukishima le gusta pasar sus comidas junto a Bokuto y de cierta manera le molesta que deban de almorzar en lugares diferentes. Así que aprovecha los días en los que cenan el uno al lado del otro para compensar el resto. Y, además, si Bokuto no está para la cena él acabaría pidiendo algo de comida a domicilio y su cartera, en esos momentos, no estaba por la labor de cometer sus órdenes. 

Una de las manos de Bokuto se desenreda de los dedos de Tsukishima, viajando a través de la longitud de su brazos hasta llegar a su hombro. Lo inclina hacia delante con suavidad, acariciando la línea de su clavícula y subiendo por los tendones de su cuello. Aprovecha la pequeña separación para comenzar a bajar sus besos por su espalda, al menos por la parte que tiene deja ver su camisa holgada, tocando las vértebras más llamativas.

Aunque ahora que Bokuto lo piensa, esa es su camisa. 

Sube de regreso a su cuello y arrastra su mano hasta la barbilla de Tsukishima, girándola lo suficiente como para que sus labios, finalmente, se toquen. Se besan con suavidad y, sobre todo, con pereza, todavía sin estar despiertos del todo y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que laten en sus corazones.

Bokuto sonríe en medio del beso e inclina más a Tsukishima, la palma de su mano recoge al completo su mejilla e intenta que sus bocas no se separan lo máximo que puede. Sin embargo, el rubio se queja debido a la incómoda posición y rompe la ensoñación de su novio. Se queja haciendo un puchero como un niño de cuatro años al que no hacen caso y, Tsukishima se centra en mirar cualquier otra cosa que esté a su alcance, para que a su mente no vengan pensamientos a cerca de cuan lindo es el otro. 

Aun así, no puede evitar que las comisuras de sus labios se eleven con timidez y es lo único que Bokuto necesita para saltar sobre él y, de nuevo, aprisionarlo entre sus brazos.

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooooo. 
> 
> Amo a Bokuto, amo a Tsukishima, amo el BokuTsuki. También amo a Kuroo y amo a Akaashi y amo el BokuAkaKuroTsuki, pero este para otro día. 
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historieta, bc a mi sí :(. Muchas gracias por leer y besos para todos! <3


End file.
